


Crunch

by evilwriter37



Series: One Word Whump Prompts [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Whump, dagur!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur and Sleuther crash land.Prompt: crunch
Series: One Word Whump Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685668
Kudos: 15





	Crunch

There was a horrible crunching noise as Dagur fell from Sleuther and landed on his right arm. He screamed, rolled onto his back as fast as he could to get weight off of his arm. His dragon had landed, hard, somewhere nearby.

“Sleuther? You alright, buddy?” Dagur called through his pain. He held onto his arm, looked around for his dragon, but saw black spots in his vision. Gods, the pain was horrible, shooting through his arm, his shoulder, into his teeth. Dagur groaned, tears springing to his eyes.

He heard a dragon call, then felt the vibrations of giant footsteps. He saw Sleuther lumbering towards him. He looked unhurt. That was good. He’d be able to take him back to camp.

Dagur sat up, looked at his arm. It was bent all at the wrong angle and a mess of black and purple. Getting that set was certainly going to hurt. 

“Come on, Sleuther.” Dagur used one of his horns to get himself to his feet. “Let’s get home.” 


End file.
